Cross Roads
by MorrowManiaWolf
Summary: Which way will Mands choose when she reaches the Cross Roads?


**Cross Roads**

**Chapter 1**

"Alright no lagging behind Mands. You gotta keep up.." Sgt. Hunkel yelled as I slowly dragged myself along with my hands cuffed in front of me, as we unloaded the bus in front of the chain linked fenced in prison. I looked up as we lined up outside of the bus and were being accounted for by the sheriff's that traveled with us. My hazel eyes travel up to the twisting razor wire sitting on top of the chain linked fence. I sighed to myself as I was nudged with a night stick, after being turned over to the prison. "Move it along 3416. You're holding up the line..." My eyes quickly went to a sort of tall man with short black hair. He was muscular and carried himself well under the light gray corrections uniform. His arms could barely fit in the shirt he wore, as his eyes black in color, I swear gave me a dirty look. I looked to the name tag quickly before I had to get moving, it said ' .' I hussled to keep up with the group, it was pretty hard to keep up when your only 5'4 in height, carrying shackles that weigh almost as much as you do. I lifted my right hand as high as it would go to moved my shoulder length brown hair out of my eyes to see where I was going. We stopped as we were checked into the prison by numbers we were assigned and given clothes to wear in the prison.

I was checked in, let out of my shackles to shower and change into the prison clothes, which were light blue jean shirts with our number print on the front right chest with the words, 'County Jail' on the back. Blue jeans and black boots completed the attire. The boots they gave me didn't fit so I left my black combat boots on. I winced as I just remembered about my bruised right forearm and both knees, along with a stitched up gash upon my left cheek. I sighed as I finished up and was shown my cell. I was put in a double, but I was the only one in it, well for right now. I sighed as I made the top cot and laid myself down on it. It was about mid-day after being transported from a small town outside of Austin, Texas to Houston.

Most of our personal belonging were taken away and kept until we were released from here. Which for me will be a hell of a long time, unless I'm out on good behavior, which right now I highly doubt.

"Open up 3416's cell.." Came a deep southern dwelling voice. I sat up as I looked to a huge gentleman standing outside of my cell door. He had to be nearly seven feet tall. He was muscular I will say this and wore the uniform very well. His was dark gray not light like the rest of the guards in the place. His black boots hit the cement floor with a soft thud as he walked into my cell, after the door was slid open. The gentleman was huge. He had shoulder length auburn hair. He was hiding behind a pair of mirrored sunglasses so I couldn't see his eyes. His name tag said ' '. I lifted a brow as I looked to the gentleman standing before me. "Something I can help you with?" I asked. The gentleman just smirked a bit at me. "I see someone has some spit fire in them..." I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest. He was carrying a manilla folder with papers in it. He opened it as he removed his sunglasses, hung them on his left chest shirt pocket. I caught the most gorgous emerald green eyes.

I looked away so I wouldn't get caught staring.

"Hmmm.. I see why you have so much spit fire Amanda... Your in for assault and battery upon a police officer and for theft..." He looked up from my folder to me, I just shrugged. "I have to make a living some how and that officer was takening my only source of money away from me. It wasn't mine anyways." He just shook his head as he looked more into the file. "I see you love to fight and somewhat cause trouble.. Well you better not cause trouble in my prison or you will be severly punished... Is that understood.?" He looked to me for an answer, I sighed a bit. "I can't guarantee anything, but only thing I can say is, I'll try.." He closed the folder as he stepped forward and came eye to eye with me. "Don't try, just do it.. Or your stay here in the prison will be a living hell.." I just smirked as he spoke. "By the way, you don't scare me. So lay off the intimidation." He took a step back and just lightly smirked. "I see we are going to get along just fine. By the way I'm Warden Calaway. You remember that and behave. You and me will not tangle, get it?" I just shrugged, "Just remember the name's MANDS and we won't have no problems.. Get that?" Mark just shook his head as he exited the cell and left for his office. I laid back down on my cot and closed my eyes to relax, this jail sentence is going to be fun I think, well so I thought.

**Chapter 2**

Mark sighed as he tossed the file upon his desk and settled with a grunt into his plush office chair, leaned back and placed his hands on the arms of the chair. "I see we're going to have a problem with one of our prisoners..." He grumbled to himself. He sighed as he removed his wide brim hat with a black leather belt and gold buckle wrapped around the hat itself. He laid it upon the desk top as he opened the file once again and began reading it. "Hmmm.. She's also in for drug dealing.. Better keep a good eye on this one.." He kept on reading until one of the guards knocked upon his office door. He closed the file, stood up as he grabbed his hat and walked over to the door. Another tall man around his height stood in the doorway. He had hair that was curly in jet black in color tied back low in the length that was a bit beyond his shoulders. He wore also a dark grey uniform as did Mark. His name tag read ' '. Mark smiled to the gentleman before him. "Hello Glen. I thought it would be you.. It's time already.." Glen just nodded as he stood out of his brother's way as Mark walked out of his office and down the hallway to the cat walk that over looked the eating hall. He always stood there with a few guards and kept an eye on the inmates during meal times.

I sat with a few other inmates and got into a very light, quiet conversation while we enjoyed what the so called food we were served. I looked up to the cat walk above and there stood the mighty warden. I just smirked as I went back to the conversation. Mark lifted a brow as Glen grunted to his brother. "Something wrong?" He asked. Mark shook his head. "No just an inmate that might be a mighty problem Glen. It's one of the new inmates that came in this morning. She's a spit fire that one." Glen nodded and looked in the direction his brother was looking and caught the brown headed inmate sitting amongst the others. Glen rubbed his chin in thought and then shook his head as Mark spoke. "Just keep an eye on that one very carefully." Glen nodded gently as Mark walked along the cat walk for a different view of the eating hall.

A couple of the guys left as I finished up my meal. A bald headed gentleman came walking over and sat down from across from me. He pretended to be eating and kept his eyes on me. He had a jet black goatee that was trimmed nicely. His cold blue eyes did send chills down my spine when I looked into them. His number upon his chest was '5894'. I lifted a brow to him as I looked to him as I whispered. "Something I can do for you 'friend'?" He looked to me as he spoke. "I know you, your Streeter aren't you? You worked for Ponchie?" I nodded a bit as I answered him. "Yea.. What's it to you?" He kept pretending like we were still at our meals. "I know where you can get some stuff if you.. need it.." I leaned in more as I reached into the inside of my button down shirt and passed him over without nobody seeing a roll of money. "Here's your money get me the stuff.. Umm.." "I'm Eight Ball. I was a friend of Poncho's.. " I nodded and sat back a bit. "I remember you now.. I gotta go.. Try to get it to me tonight would yah.." He looked to me and nodded. "I'm three cells from you, a partner of mine is the one next to you, his name's Punter. Don't ask.." I nodded as I stood up and walked away and we acted like nothing happen.

Mark saw everything, but couldn't see what was going on between the two at the table to his left. He shrugged it off, thinking they were just talking and finishing up their meals and went about his duties. Meal time ended and the clean up crew went to work over the watchful eye of one of Mark's trusted guards named Chris Benoit. I walked out of the room and headed down the hallway passing a guard here or there to the outside yard. I needed some fresh air from being locked up. I climbed upon the table top and sat down with my feet upon the bench with my eyes closed to relax. I was left alone for awhile until, low and behold, more company. I slowly opened my eyes to a couple of chicks standing before me. "Something I can help you with ladies?" They were both sort of tall, one blonde the other brunette. The brunette cracked her knuckles while the blonde snapped her chewing gum. The brunette finally spoke up. "Yea stay away from our men.. Unless you want your ass handed to you.. On a silver platter.." I looked to them like they were crazy. "And these men your pertaining to?" The blonde got up in my face and grabbed the front of my shirt with her fist. "Eight Ball and Warden Calaway. Those are our MEN.. Keep the paws off or get your ass seriously beaten.. GET US!?" I sighed and loosened her grip upon my shirt.

"Hold on just a fuckin' moment here.. I want nothing to do with Warden Calaway nor Eight Ball.. Eight Ball's just a friend that knows someone on the outside. We're associates. As for Warden Calaway, he's all YOURS. I rather fight him than love him.. Thank you very much." The blonde backed away as the brunette decided to try her luck. I just got up and jumped off the picnic table and walked away. The brunette gritted her teeth. "Just watch your back bitch!" is all she yelled. I just rolled my eyes and walked back inside and headed for my cell. I rather stay there and have to be accused of stupid shit like that.

**Chapter 3**

I climbed up on my cot, undid the rubber band from around a deck of cards, a nearby guard had given to me to place solitaire with. I dealt myself a game and just got lost into it. I was finishing up the game, when low and behold Warden Calaway decided to pay me a visit. He walked up to my cell and poked his head in. "I see you're behaving like I asked." I looked up from my game and just shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat man. I'm just minding my own business. Plus it's just my frist day, give me some time." Mark's expression was nothing as he kept on walking by, not taking his eye off of me until he moved onto the next cell. I just lightly chuckled to myself and continued with my game.

I heard a voice from next door sound with a mirror being shown on the outisde of my cell. "Hey Streeter... You awake?" I climbed off my cot as the lights went out for the night. I slowly crept over as I held out my hand to the mirror. We spoke in a very quiet whisper. "Yea I'm awake.. That you Punter.." "Yea it is.. I got something from Eight Ball for you.." "Alright dangle it over.." "Hold on.." The mirror disappeared and a couple of minutes later, a brown paper bag was slid over as I reached out for it and took it into my cellm gave Punter a tip for his troubles. "Thanks Punter.." "No Problem Streeter. If anything else is needed, let me nor Eight Ball know.." "I will.." I slid the bag between the bars, took the bag under my shirt and scooted back to my cot.

I climbed up and opened the bag, oh so very quietly. I dumped the contents as I heard everything hit the blanket I was sitting on. There was even a mini light with it. I grabbed the mini light and turned it on so only I could see it, I shielded the rest from the guards with my body. I shined it on the items. I smiled like the devil himself on Christmas day. The bag contained everything I would need, even the needle, which was still in it's original wrapping. I set up everything and needed to get this over with before a guard or even Warden Calaway came walking by and saw me.

I inserted the needle into my vein and injected the clear liquid. I leaned my head back as I closed my eyes, it was the biggest rush I could ever receive. I have missed this so much since I had been going through the system with the charges and such. It felt great to feel the liquid version of cocaine running through my veins. I took the needle out and placed everything back into the bag and placed it between the wall and my cot out of sight and out of mind. I turned off the light and laid upon my bed as I enjoyed my moment of solitude lost in my drugged out mind. I had more in the bag, but didn't use it all in one night.

I heard banging upon my cell's bars as I slowly uncovered my head. The light hurt my eyes as I covered my head once again. "Up and at'em 3416. Your late on getting going. You have laundry duty. So get up and get going." A low southern dwalled voice, with a bit of a gargle to it. I uncovered my head and looked to the guard.

I swore it looked like eight ball, but this one was muscular, had an attitude and a light brown mix with regular brown goatee. I yawned as I got up and looked to him. "I'm up man.." "My name isn't 'man'. It's Ltn. Austin to you.. Now get your lazy ass off that cot, for a shower then report to the laundry room. Warden's orders." I jumped off the top cot and fell back on my ass and looked to the guard and nodded. "Alright keep your shirt on.." I got to my feet, grabbed me some clothes and left for a quick shower then laundry duty.

**Chapter 4**

I arrived at the laundry room and got going on, what I needed to do. I was slow at everything and man I felt like a freight train hit me head on. I ended up working with Punter and Eight Ball. Punter and Eight Ball both looked to me with small grins upon their faces. "I see you enjoyed yourself last night.." Commented Eight Ball. I nodded as I started on folding some sheets. "Hell yea.. And I will for awhile that is.." Eight Ball and Punter both chuckled lightly as we worked in the laundry room for about three quarters of the day. "Alright 3416 your off duty and back to your cell for awhile before dinner." I stretched my back out a bit as I walked off, high fived Eight Ball and Punter as I walked out and escorted by the guard back to my cell.

My cell door was slid open as I approached it. I walked in and hopped up onto my bunk as the door was slid shut and the guard walked away. I reached between the wall and my cot, grabbed the bag and got the needle together for another hit. I couldn't wait until tonight I needed it now. I injected it and sighed with pleasure as I left the needle in and fell backwards and laid upon my cot and stared at the celling. "Man what a rush.." I whispered as I heard boots hitting the cemenet approaching my cell. I sat up very slowly it felt like and took the needle out and shoved it in the bag and set it between the cot and the wall. Blood was dripping down my arm from ripping the needle out. I lost my balance upon my cot and fell to the floor.

It was Warden Calaway. He stopped in front of my cell and looked to me laying upon the floor of my cell, practically laughing at myself out of control. He stood there and watched me as he narrowed his eyes and saw the blood running down my arm to the floor. I never knew I fell to the floor at all. I didn't feel nothing but numbness and the high, that I so did crave from the drugs that I had injected once again. Mark motioned for the cell to be open, so he could check on the inmate in case. The cell door slid open as Mark walked inside and knelt down next to the inmate. "You alright Mands?" He asked. I looked to him with my eyes half way closed. Mark narrowed his eyes and looked into mine. "Your high.. but on what?" "I ain't high on nothing man.. I'm just clumsy that's all." Mark snorted a bit. "Don't lie to me, I can see it in your eyes.." I slowly tried to get up but fell back down as I winced at my left ankle. Mark saw that my left ankle was underneath me when I fell off the bed.

"Come on, I'm taking you to see the doctor in the prison." Mark stood up, bent down and picked me up, carried me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I didn't fight, I was enjoying the high I was on way too much. Mark sighed as he shook his head and carried me off to the medic area of the prison. Mark walked in and placed me upon one of the beds as he explained everything to the doctor on duty. The doctor nodded as he looked at my ankle and took care of everything. I finally decided to pass out, so I did.

**Chapter 5**

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt like shit. I slowly tried to turn over onto my side, but I was held back. I looked to my wrists, I was in restraints. I growled as I fought against them. "What the hell.." Mark made himself present as the doctor also followed in behind him. "I see our little drug bug's up and still has fight in her.." I stopped struggling against my restraints and looked up to the Warden. "What the hell is the meaning of these?" I had no clue what the hell happen. Mark crossed his arms over his chest as the doctor was busily writing things in a file. "You were high out of your mind and wouldn't stay still so the doctor could cast up your broken ankle, which I believe you don't remember even doing.." I growled as I tried to jump at him, the restraints stopped me. "Your lucky I'm chained down, I would kick your ass right now for accusing me of using drugs. I would NEVER and I mean NEVER use drugs.. I kicked the habit years ago."

Mark scoffed at the words being told to him. The doctor stepped forward and showed the file to the Warden. "She's telling the truth Warden.." The doctor whispered and pointed it out in her medical file within the personal file of myself. Mark nodded as he looked to me struggling to get free. "Calm down will yah.. I see you were clean years ago, but you are a drug addict once again. I found you laying on the bottom of your cell high as a damn kite, after you fell off your top bunk. Well I think the cast upon your left ankle can tell you the rest." I looked down and sighed as I settled my head back against the pillow behind my head. I swallowed hard as I finally realized the stupid Warden was right. "You know nothing about me Warden. It's none of your DAMN business what I do with myself." Mark felt his temper starting to flare up. "It's my business when I find you on MY prison floor practically drooling all over yourself. Then it is my business. I could care less what you do with yourself 3416. But right now you are my responsibility because you're a member of this prison system."

I growled as I fought against what was holding me back from practically taking off the Warden's head. "Your damn lucky I'm being held back by these straps, because I would rip you a new asshole! You don't care what happens to me, nobody does. So why don't you let me up from here.. Back to my cell so I can live out my sentence in peace!" Beads of sweat dripped down my forehead as I felt my rage running through my body giving me adrenaline that I just needed to let the Warden have what he needed, an ass kicking of a life time. Mark just smirked as he took a few steps away and looked to the doctor. "You heard her doc. Place her in solitary confindment until further notice, by me. No contact with any other inmate or anybody until I say so. Only one that goes near her cell is me or my brother, that's to just give her meals and that's all. Is that clear?" The doctor nodded as he jotted it down in my file. "Yes Warden perfectly clear. I will have a few guards bring her to the solitary confindment cell right away." Mark nodded as he looked to me out of the corner of his eye, then took a few steps forward and bent over and was a few feet away from me.

"Let's see if this will tame your wild fire or not 3416. If not we will think of something more harsher. I warned you in the beginning. Behave and there would be no problems. You're being a problem, so we will handle you the way I see fit." With that said I spat in his face and snorted at him. "You can try but nobody and I mean NOBODY has never tamed Streeter. Many can tell you that." Mark moved away as he wiped the spit off his face and growled. "Do it immediatley doc." Mark stormed out of the office as the doctor got on the phone to the guard's station and made arrangements for my move immediately.

I fought the guards all the way as they tried their hardest to get me to solitary confinment. I bit one of the guards in the hand as I dropped to the ground and was held down. "Let me go damn it!" I yelled. I struggled against Tomko and Benoit, the two guards holding me down until a pair of black shiny boots came into my view. "Let her up. I will handle her." I shut up as I heard a soft, southern voice. I looked up and followed a pair of long legs to a huge muscular upper body with a pair of eyes that I couldn't see, they were concealed by the flat brim hat that sat upon his head. I saw a few lengths of black curls fall forward as he leaned down, picked me up with his massive hands. His grip was not tight but strong enough so he wouldn't drop me. Tomko and Benoit got off as he reached down for me. He brought me up to his level as their was no expression upon his lips at all.

"Keep quiet, no fighting against me and I won't have to hurt you." I swallowed hard as I slowly nodded and just kept still as he placed me back upon my feet. I was placed in a walking cast instead of getting around on crutches. I don't know what made me listen to the big mysterious guard, but I just felt something different about him that made me listen and not give him any trouble. He dismissed the guards as he escorted me to solitary confinment. He opened up the metal door with a very small window and a slot, almost like a mail slot, but big enough to fit a meal tray in. I slowly walked in and sat upon the cot as he stood there for a moment. "Just keep quiet and there will be no trouble.." I nodded as I looked to him. He closed the door and locked it up and left me to myself.

**Chapter 6**

It was a rough week in that cell by myself. I was going through withdrawls so bad, that the big guard sometimes stayed in the cell with me, even though it was against the Warden's orders. He didn't care what the Warden thought really. I slowly opened my eyes on my last day in solitary confinment to find myself laying upon my cot, covered up and feeling like a brand new person. I slowly sat up and winced a bit from being stiff. "Damn morning stiffness." I grumbled. I worked myself out and got off the cot, started in on some exercises as I always did every morning, except when I was going through withdrawls that is.

There were bars above that I hung onto and did upper body lifts, by lifting myself up and holding myself up for a few seconds. I was just finishing up as my cell door opened and the gentle giant of a guard filled the doorway. I looked through a couple of beads of sweat that dripped down off my head. "I see someone's up and doing better this morning." I nodded as I hopped down onto my good foot and wiped my face upon my dirty shirt. "Yes you can say that." I smiled gently to the giant guard, that actually smiled back. "You're being let out of this cell and back into your regular cell. Go get a shower and a change of clothes. Then head down to the mess hall for breakfast, then your up for clean up duty in the hall today." I nodded as I was escorted down to the showers to shower and change. Nobody went in, I was the only one in there. The female guard, named Amy Dumas, kept an eye on me while I showered and changed. I finished up and sat down at a table by myself and dug into breakfast. I somehow appreciated the gross me out grub today. I guess being in a cell practically by yourself, can maybe change a person's view who would know. I looked up and sighed as you guessed it, Eight Ball and Punter joined me at the table with a few of the other guys.

I ignored Eight and Punter and got into a conversation with the other guys. I got up and went to clear my dishes, head outside for a breath of fresh air before mess hall duty, when Eight Ball and Punter stopped me. "What's the deal with you Streeter.. Ignore us?" I turned around and looked to them. "No guys I'm not ignoring you. I just have nothing to say to you.." I turned around to leave when Eight Ball spoke up. "You know how we hate to be ignored right?" I nodded as I looked over my shoulder to them. "Yea I do. Why do you ask Eight?" Eight rubbed his chin as he looked me up and down with his dark cruel eyes. "Because nasty things can happen to you.." I just rolled my eyes as Punter looked to me. "What was that for?" I looked to Punter. "Guys I want no trouble alright. I'm here to live out my sentence, practically the rest of my life. I don't need any more problems from Warden Calaway. He's already haunting me as it is." Eight crossed his arms over his chest. "You're afraid of Warden Calaway?" They both busted out laughing.

I turned right around and faced them both. "I'm not scared of him, I just don't need anymore bullshit while I'm here. If you don't get the damn drift of that, then you two are dumber than a god damn baboons, trying to figure out a math problem." They both stopped laughing instantly and gave me evil looks and started stalking me. I swallowed hard as I slowly started stepping backwards. I ran smack into a huge wall of muscle. I was hoping it was someone I was looking forward to seeing, but it was only Warden Calaway. "What's going on here?" He growled. I backed away from him and turned and looked to him. "Nothing Warden I was on my way outside for some air before mess hall duty.. These two came over and decided to have a conversation that's all." Mark looked to me from behind his mirrored sunglass and then to Eight Ball and Punter. "Go on 3416 about your business, you two jackels get to the laundry room. Clothes are waiting for you two." He pointed to Eight and Punter. They scampered off before they could come up with something to say. I walked around the Warden carefully and walked outside.

**Chapter 7**

"What am I today a target?" I grumbled to myself as I sat myself down on a table top of a picnic table and took in the warm sun that was hitting me right now. I sighed deeply as I enjoyed the warmth for awhile. Some of the inmates came walking out and started in on their recreation period. Some lifted weights, played basketball, etc. Others just stood around and just talked amongst themselves. I opened my eyes and looked around and knew I had to get back to the mess hall, for mess hall detail. I jumped off the picnic table and ran into the stupid blonde and brunette from about a week or so ago. "So ain't it our little friend from before.. You doing what we told you to do.." The brunette commented. I dusted my shirt off as the blonde puffed on a cigarette. "Well for your information, Eight Ball's all yours honey and as for Warden Calaway. He probably wouldn't give you the time of day cookie, even if you were pretty."

I began to walk off after leaving them two of them in shock. Next thing I knew it, I was laying on my stomach in the grass being beaten on by the blonde bimboo. I bucked her off, stood up and dusted myself off as everybody surrounded us and started to yell and cheer about the fight. I had blood running down my cheek from the scar that was almost healed. The blonde threw her cigarette at me and missed me by a complete mile. "You can do a lot better than that there cookie." The blonde growled as she yelled. "Don't call me COOKIE!" She charged at me like a raging line backer, I waited until the right moment and then moved. Everybody seperated as the blonde charged right into Warden Calaway knocking him backwards onto his ass and the blonde in his lap.

Mark growled as he pushed the shocked blonde out of his lap and stood up quickly, the knee of his pants ripped from the collusion. "What the hell's going on here?" He asked. Everybody shut up and just stood around. The guards came running out to help with crowd control as the Warden walked with a bit of a limp now in his step into the middle of the circle of people and saw me and the brunette standing there. He sighed as he shook his head. "Not you again Mands. Can you not stay out of trouble for two seconds?" I looked shock to him as I was about to protest as he looked to the brunette. "Same goes for you Bernice. How many times do I have to tell you and Blanca, to leave the other ladies in the jail alone.." Bernice was about to protest as Mark shook his head. "Keep your mouth shut Bernice. You and Blanca have laundry duty right now, then the two of you are going into solitary confinment for three days. Maybe that will settle you two down from fighting.." Bernice nodded as Mark motioned for her to get going.

She walked by me and grumbled. "This ain't over yet.." I just snorted at her. "As for everybody else, break it up shows over. Back to whatever you were doing or everybody goes back to their cells.. Your choice.." Everybody broke it up and went back to what they were doing. The Warden stepped up to me. "What happen?" He asked. I looked up to him as I lifted my hand up to block the sun out of my face so I could look to him. "Nothing Warden Calaway. I did nothing. I just let them do it all and you know the rest.." Mark shook his head. "I mean how did this start.." I lowered my head and sighed as I looked up to him. "I would stand here and explain Warden, but I got mess hall duty to get too.." He nodded as I walked off quickly to the mess hall and started in on my chores.

**Chapter 8**

I sighed as I started humming to myself as I mopped the floors over the watchful eye of up on the cat walk. I would look up once in awhile and see him with one foot up on one of the railing bars and leaning down, probably getting a closer look at me. I couldn't really tell. I plopped the mop into the bucket and kept at my work. I kept reciting a poem to myself as I did do my work. "Where is my shining knight, to take me out of this place. Take me to an unknown place.." I sighed as I continued on with my work.

stood up straight as Warden Calaway came walking over with his brother Glen, walking slowly behind him. "How's she doing?" He asked the Sgt., as he approached. "She's doing fine. Almost finished actually." Mark nodded as he stood there and watched the inmate at her work. "I don't know what happen in the yard earlier, but Bernice and Blanca were after her about something. This inmate has been a problem since day one here. I think we might have to transfer this one to another prison..." Glen stepped forward and placed a hand upon his brother's shoulder. "Don't do that brother. I see improvement in her since she was in solitary confinment. She's a bit more mellower since then." Glen removed his hand from his brother's shoulder as Mark listened to him and nodded a bit. "That's true. She called me Warden Calaway today, when I spoke to her earlier. Which is very odd..." He slowly turned and looked to his brother. "Did something happen in that cell that I should know of Glen?" Glen lifted his hat brim a bit, just enough so his brohter could see his soft hazel eyes. "Nothing happen Mark. I just helped her through her bad nights of withdrawls. Nothing more nothing less. I think she knows I was there. I'm not sure. She didn't mention it." Mark nodded as he looked down over his mirrored sunglasses to the working inmate. "Alright Glen. I will not transfer her, I'm going to make 3416 your responsibility. You have to make sure, she's stays out of trouble and does what she's told plain and simple." Glen nodded as he lowered his hat brim once again. "You can count on me Warden Calaway." With that said, Glen walked away.

looked to the Warden. "You think that was wise Warden?" Mark gave his Sgt., a dirty look. "You're questioning my authority?" Benoit shook his head. "No I'm not sir. I'm questioning the inmate." Mark nodded as he looked to the inmate finishing up her chores below. "I think that was the right decision. If I know my brother and this inmate down there. Things will be a bit more quieter from her from this day out. Hopefully, I'm right and Glen will not let me down." Benoit nodded with agreeance as they both walked across the cat walk, headed down stairs to get paper work and other things done.

I finshed up my work, cleaned up the supplies and put them away. I closed the door and jumped a bit to my gentle giant guard standing on the other side of it. "My lord you startled me sir. Is there something you wanted?" I asked. The guard nodded a bit as a small smile was showing upon his face. "Yes I have some good news. Warden Calaway put me in charge of you, for the remainder of your sentence here at the prison." I smiled a bit and nodded. "I will not let you down sir. I will try my best to behave." He nodded. "I know you will. I heard what happen in the yard earlier with Bernice and Blanca." I sighed as I winced a bit and nodded. "Word gets around fast..." He nodded as he spoke. "Would you like to talk about it?" I shook my head. "No because if I do, it will fuel their fire to beat the living crap out of me again.. I don't need that." He nodded once again as I started to walk past him, back to my cell.

The guard caught up to me and walked beside me. I felt safe with him next to me. I have never felt this way about anybody before. I couldn't see his eyes, which was ashame. I would like to know what color they are and how they are. But in time I guess I would. I walked past Bernice and Blanca on my way back to my cell. Bernice elbowed Blanca in the ribs and leaned over and whispered to her. "Look who has the Warden's brother wrapped around her finger.." Blanca nearly choked on her chewing gum as she looked at the walking couple back to the block of cells. "Looks like we might have to do something about this little bitch and fast.." Bernice nodded. "She might be going through his brother to get to my man. She even had the nerve to knock me into him on purpose. She's going to pay for that.." Blanca nodded as they both walked away and back to their cells.

**Chapter 9**

I laid down on the bottom cot of my cell, I couldn't climb up onto the top cause of the cast on my left foot. The guard entered and was still smiling a bit at me as I looked up to him. "What are you smiling about?" I couldn't help but ask as I sat up on my elbows. He shrugged and spoke. "Someone in particular has captured a side of me, that nobody else has never seen that's all. You rest and I will see you later.." He exited my cell as the door was left open, because the other inmates weren't back in theirs yet. I yawned as I laid back down and stared at the bottom of the top bunk.

The guard's words rang through my mind as I thought about what he had said. I closed my eyes and tried to remember what happen in solitary confinment, while I was going through withdrawls. Then it dawned on me, I opened my eyes and sat up gently and swung my legs over the side of the cot to the floor. "Now I remember now. He's the one that helped me through my withdrawls. He held me in his arms, when I was having nightmares and was going stir crazy during the night..." I spoke softly to myself. I heard giggles as I looked up and saw Bernice and Blanca standing on the outside of my cell. I slowly stood up and snorted. "What do you two want?" "Aww that was the sweetest thing I have ever heard.. The Warden's brother held you while you were ill.. That's so, so, so sweet.." Bernice said sarcastically as they both walked into my cell.

I took a few steps backwards in case they had something in mind. Blanca snapped her chewing gum as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I see you're buddy buddy with the Warden's younger brother. Using him to get to MY MAN.. That ain't going to happen, not while I'm around.. sweet cakes.." I nearly hurled at her words. "You two are completely crazy. I don't want the Warden for one and two whatever happens with me is none of your god damn business. I never knew that was the warden's brother, I'm no god damn MIND READER!" They both giggled as they came a bit closer to me, I stood my ground. "Oh did we hit a spot on someone?" Bernice snickered. They stopped mere inches from me, I swear I could smell their horrible breath. I waved a hand in front of my face. "What we too much for you?" Blanca asked. "Yea you are.. Two words for you.. Tic tac.. DAMN.." Bernice growled as Blanca looked shocked.

They looked to one another as a guard walked by and saw them. "Hey you two get back to your cell on the double..." They both turned around and looked innocent to standing outside. "Don't give me those looks 3676 and 2390. Get moving before I whoop your asses." They both snorted at me over their shoulders and left. I sighed and shook my head as looked to me. "Everything alright 3416?" I looked to him and nodded. "Yes sir. Fine as ever I guess." I walked back over to my bunk as I laid back down. The cell doors slid shut for the remainder of the morning.

**Chapter 10**

I dozed off for awhile. The sounds of the guards yelling it was time for recreation everybody out of their cells, what brought me back to the hell that I was in. I sighed as I rolled over and stayed on the cot. I wasn't up for recreation really. knocked his baton upon the cell bars to get me to move. "Up and at'em 3416. Time to get outside for awhile." I lifted my head up and looked to him through half closed eye. "Don't feel like it, so hit the cement Ltn." I placed my head upon the pillow as the Ltn., snorted and walked into the cell as Glen stepped forward and looked to Austin from the shadows of his hat brim. "If she doesn't want to go, then she don't want to. Leave her be Ltn." Austin looked to guard and then realized it was the Deputy Warden in Command Glen. He saluted him as he walked away. Glen nodded as he looked into the cell at the inmate. He felt his heart soar within his chest as he looked to her laying there sleeping, just like he did watch when she was going through her withdrawls.

He shook his head as he brought himself back to reality as he walked into the cell and crouched down by the bedside. "Hey Mands. You feeling alright?" I slowly rolled over and looked to the big, soft officer crouching down by my bedside. "I just ain't feeling good that's all. I just want to lay down for a bit longer. I will get up soon." He nodded and patted my leg. "Alright. If you need anything, I will be out in the yard alright?" I smiled gently to him and nodded. He slowly stood to his full height and walked out of the cell, while I laid back down and got some more rest.

An hour or so later, I slowly rose up from the cot and stretched myself out slowly. I felt better after getting some more sleep. I slowly got up and walked myself down the stairs and out to the recreation yard. It felt good to get outside and not get harassed. I walked over to a picnic table and sat down as I rummaged through my shirt pocket and pulled out a deck of cards, a guard gave me a week ago and started in on a solitaire game. The sun felt great to sit in and play a hand. Well the game didn't last long as I felt the bench I was sitting on sag under someone's weight. I looked out of the corner of my eye as I kept on with my game, it was Eight Ball and Punter. I sighed gently as I spoke. "Something I can help you two with?" As I removed a card or two from the game to my discard pile. "Yea you can, by telling us what your god damn problem is.." I didn't look at them as I answered. "I kicked the drug habit Eight and Punter, what does it look like?.." Eight Ball spun me around to make me look at him.

"You have got to be kidding me Streeter.. You can't just kick a habit just like that..." I growled as I removed his hands from my shoulders. "Well I did. So if you two will excuse me, I'm busy at the moment..." Eight Ball growled as he knew he was getting totally ignored. Punter decided to forget it and walked away, but Eight wasn't going to take this very lightly. He picked me up by my shirt and stood to his feet and brought me face to face with him. "I know what your doing, fucking around with the Warden's brother, just so you can get out of here on good behavior is that it?!" He spat in my face with. I literally spat in his face as he dropped me to the ground as he wiped the spit out of his eyes. "Whatever I do is none of your concern Eight Ball. You and Bernice or Blanca are together so keep away from me and there will be no problems." I slowly stood up to my feet as you guessed it, Bernice and Blanca came running over.

Bernice cooed and made a big fuss over Eight Ball and Blanca just stood to the side watching my every move. I sat back down and went back to my game. "You stupid bitch! You blinded Eight Ball. Now your gonna pay." Bernice tackled me right off the bench onto the ground. She was sitting on my chest as she swung her fists into my face. She connected a few times as my blood flung onto her fists and shirt. I pushed her fat ass off me, jumped onto her and started swinging with all my might. Connecting with her nose and eyes. I felt something snap as she screamed in agony. Blanca tackled me off of Bernice as the other inmates surrounded us and starting yelling, hooting and hollering over us fighting. Eight Ball tried to pull us apart but he got a fist in the nuts from Blanca missing my face. I jumped to my feet as I heard whistles from the guards as they ran over. Bernice got to her feet and decided to charge once again, this time missing, once again and tackling the Warden to the ground as he ran over with the Deputy Warden Glen, and . I stood there swaying on my feet as I spat blood to the ground from my split lip. Eight Ball had to hold Blanca back as Warden Calaway pushed Bernice off of him and tried to catch his breath.

Benoit and Austin controlled the crowd as Glen came over to see how I was. "You alright Mands?" I nodded as I bent over for a moment to catch my breath. I kept my right arm around my waist. I think I might of had some broken ribs. The Warden finally got to his feet as he got Bernice to her feet too. "Everybody quiet down!" Everybody went silent as I fell to one knee. Glen helped me to my feet, lifted me gently into his arms and held me. He saw that I had blood all over my face and dripping out of my nose and down my face. "Your a mess.." I nodded as I looked to him. "Been worse than this before." The Warden sighed as he got his composure back and looked around. He saw me in Glen's arms, a mess and in trouble as usual. "I thought I told you to keep that one under control Deputy." Glen looked to his brother and spoke, for the first time in front of everybody, besides just in front of his brother. "I did. She was out here playing cards, until these three inmates decided to cause her trouble."

The Warden looked to Bernice and Blanca. "I'm assuming this is true?" Bernice and Blanca got down on their knees practically talking at the same time, to get out of their punishment. "ENOUGH!" They both shut up on the spot. "Alright to ordinarily to resolve this. The four of you are in solitary confinment until further notice." I sighed as I shook my head, I was going to protest but Glen placed his hand over my mouth. I knew to keep quiet as Eight Ball was held back by Benoit and Austin protesting what had happen in the yard, saying he didn't do nothing. Same went with Bernice and Blanca. Mark motioned for Tomko and another guard to take Bernice and Blanca to their solitary confinment cells, along with Benoit and Austin taking Eight Ball to his. The guards nodded as Tomko and the other guard picked up Bernice and Blanca off the guard to their feet and dragged them off kicking and screaming to their cells. Eight Ball struggled the whole way, it took five guards to get him in his cell, well so I heard.

The Warden looked around to the crowd. "Alright fights over.. Everybody back to their cells." Everybody broke up and walked back inside. Glen sighed as he carried me back inside. Mark cleared his throat as Glen stopped in his tracks and turned around and looked to his brother from under his hat brim. "Yes Warden?" "Take your inmate to the doctor to get checked out, then bring her to my office. The three of us are going to have a little discussion, before you put her in the solitary confinment cell." Glen nodded and then carried me to the doctor on the grounds of the prison.

**Chapter 11**

Glen carried me and sat me down on a cot as the doctor was told that a guard would be bringing in an injuried inmate. The doctor saw me and got down to work. He was gentle with everything he did. I corporated as he did his job. There was no reason to fight the doctor, he was only there to help me. The doctor finished up with me as I slowly got to my feet. I winced a bit as the doctor looked to the huge Deputy. "She'll be alright. Four cracked ribs and bruises. She has to be brought back in here in a week for the stitches to be removed from her cuts." Glen nodded as he placed his arm over my shoulders. "Thanks doc." I said as Glen and I walked out of the doctor's quarters and down to the Warden's office. This wasn't something I was looking forward too.

I stood with my eyes to the floor as we stood outside of the Warden's closed office door. Glen knocked on the door. "Come in." The Warden said from the other side of the door. Glen opened the door and there sat the Warden at his desk, being tended to by the doc's assistant in patching up his right hand. The assistant finished up and was shooed away by the Warden as he saw Glen and I standing on the other side of the door. "You wanted to see us, Warden." Glen spoke. He nodded as he motioned for us to walk in and sit down. Glen escorted me into the office, I took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the massive maple wood desk. Glen shut the door and sat down. He removed his flat brim hat from his head and placed it in his lap. I saw the hat in his lap, I had never seen the Deputy without his hat off before, but I didn't look it was disrespectful to the Warden.

"Look to me 3416." He commanded. I slowly rose my eyes and looked to the Warden. He didn't have his mirrored sunglasses, like I usually saw him wearing. He had his hat off too. He looked like a stone face gentleman, that probably could crush me into little bits, if mad enough to the edge. "I've been going through your personal file. Since you've been here, you've caused my prison a lot of trouble. I would like to see what's going on and why all this trouble with some of the other inmates." I sighed and decided it was time to confess everything. "Well Warden Calaway, here's everything on what has been going on.." I told him everything. About Eight Ball and how I knew him, from him and Punter giving me the drugs to Bernice and Blanca giving me problems, because they had the hots for him and Eight Ball.

I also commented on that they accused me of using the Deputy Warden in Command, to get to him and that's how the fight today broke out. As I spoke, the Warden didn't take his eyes off of me as he rubbed his rusty colored goatee in thought. "And that's all of it, Warden Calaway.. That's what has been happening in your prison. I'm sorry if I brought problems into the prison, but I swear I had nothing to do with what Bernice and Blanca were doing. But with Eight Ball and Punter, that was my fault. But I didn't want nothing to do with them after the solitary confinment I went through before..." The Warden lifted his hand up and nodded. "I get what has been going on 3416. But what am I going to do with you? I can't not place you in a regular cell and not in solitary confinment. Go against my own decision here. You were in a fight and you need to be punished.." Glen cleared his throat as I let my eyes slide to the side and look to him. I caught a sight of the most beautiful, soft hazel eyes I have ever set my eyes upon.

I turned my attention away very quickly before I was caught staring. "What is it Deputy?" The Warden asked. "She didn't fight at all Warden, she was actually defending herself. I saw the whole thing." The Warden lifted a brow as this new news coming about. "You saw what happen Deputy?" Glen nodded. "I was watching inmate 3416 here like you told me too, but I was doing it from afar, so she wouldn't think I was invading her privacy. She sat down at the picnic table to play solitaire. Eight Ball and Punter went over and she spoke with them. Then Bernice and Blanca ran over."

"Punter walked away and the other three started on Mands. Mands was trying to ignore them and walk away, but they jumped her from behind. That's when you came about and got tackled by Bernice, for a second time." The Warden nodded as he looked to me once again. "Well inmate 3416. It looks like your Guardian angel Deputy Calaway here, got you off of punishment. But in my opinion right now, by the looks of you, you've been punished enough. Why don't you go back to your cell. I will handle Eight Ball, Bernice, Blanca and Punter." I nodded as I slowly rose to my feet and left his office, back to my cell.

They both watched me leave and let the door close behind me. The Warden looked to his Deputy. "Glen, why do you defend her like you just did?" Glen picked his hat up off his lap, slowly stood up and straighten his uniform as he looked to his brother. "Because it's my duty to protect the innocent. She's innocent Mark, when it came to that fight." Mark nodded in agreeance with his brother. "I also see she's falling for you little brother.." Glen stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder to his big brother, sitting behind his desk. "As I'm falling for her, Mark. I see something in her that you just don't see." Mark just shook his head. "Whatever you see Glen. I hope you nor her don't end up hurt in the end." Glen placed his hands upon the handle of the door, turned it and opened the door to leave. Just before he did he commented. "We won't get hurt Mark. Just grow closer as time goes on." Glen walked through the door and let the office door close behind him. Mark sighed a bit. "I hope your right Glen. I really hope you are."

**Chapter 12**

Over the next few months, things between Glen and I got close. We got to know one another better, by talking when we had the chance. Sometimes at night, Glen would let me out of the cell and into his office to sit and talk, just the two of us. He didn't want the other inmates and the Warden to know he was playing favorites with me. One night I was laying upon my cot, almost asleep, when I felt a hand gently being placed upon my shoulder. I jumped a bit as I looked up to Glen, then I settled down. "Don't do that Big Guy. Geez, I don't know if it's you or someone else." I whispered as I swung my feet to the floor and slipped on my boots. "Sorry come on. I got something to show you." He whispered as he stepped out of the cell. I tied my boots quickly and joined him as he closed the cell door once again.

We walked down and out into the recreation yard. "What are we doing out here Glen?" I asked. It was a beautiful warm night, the moon sat in the sky and illuminated the grounds, joined with a thousand twinkling stars scattered about the black canvas sky. Glen placed my hands gently into his and picked me up gently into his arms. "I wanted you to see what you've been missing, since you've been here at night." I didn't understand what he was saying, but I went along with it. "Yes I know. I've missed nights like this." Glen placed me on my feet as he escorted me over to a nearby picnic table and we sat down. "You're not originally from here are you?" He asked. I shook my head. "No I'm not. I'm originally from Tennessee. I traveled to Texas for a better life, but I guess trouble followed me here and well this is where I ended up." Glen nodded as he grasped my hands gently with his.

I could see his features very well in the moon light. It gave him such a soft, sexy glow, that I swear if he did make a move upon me now, I wouldn't hesitate. "I know what brought you here Mands. But once your out of here, will you go back to what you orignally were doing or try and get yourself together?" He asked. I shrugged. "I never really thought about it Glen. My sentence is a life one. I have nothing to go back to really. But a life of crime and drug dealing. But you've gotten me out of that stuff. Now I don't know what to do with myself, if I ever get out of here." Glen ran his right index finger over the top of my hand gently. "Do you have any education or college?" He asked. I thought for a moment and then answered. "Yes I do. I finished high school and graduated then went to college. I have a degree in Law Enforcement. But things kept me back from becoming a cop. I passed the exam and everything, I was suppose to be a police officer for the city of Memphis, but things came up and I never took the job."

Glen heard the saddness in her voice as she explained everything to him. "What made you become something you wanted?" "The death of my brother. A gang of drug dealers killed him in the line of duty. He was an undercover cop that an undercover deal went wrong. He was shot and died on the way to the hospital. I was becoming a cop, because I wanted to, but also to be with my brother. He was the only real family I had. I had nobody until now that is. Only thing I have left is my brother's Memphis badge. But some druggie stole it from me and now it sits in a pawn shop in Austin, Texas. I'll never see it again." Glen sighed softly. "I'm sorry about everything that has happened Mands." I shook my head. "Not your fault Glen. I just handled everything the wrong way and now look where it got me, no where but in jail for the rest of my life."

Glen patted my hand as he spoke. "Don't worry Mands. Things will work in your favor I promise." I sighed a bit. "I hope so Glen. I'm trying my hardest to get out of here on good behavior, but I highly doubt nobody will hire me, now that I have a criminal record." "Someone will Mands. I have a feeling someone will." We both stood up and headed back inside. Glen led me to his office as he opened his door, he saw the Warden standing in his office. Glen stopped dead in his tracks as I was still outside of his office in the darkness. "Warden, was there something you wanted?" Glen asked, acting casual. Mark looked to his brother and nodded. "Where's inmate 3416? I walked past her cell during my rounds and didn't see her in her bunk. I thought maybe you knew where she was." Glen sighed and knew he had to confess to his brother. Hopefully he would take it like he thought he would.

Glen took a step back and motioned for me to step forward. I did and kept my eyes to the floor. "Here she is warden." Glen said as he looked to him. The Warden sighed as he motioned for the both of us to step forward into the office. Glen nudged me to walk in and we both did. Glen closed the door and looked to his big brother. "I'm surprised in you Glen. You know the rules, inmates are to remain in their cells at night. Only to be let out by me. Why did you go against the rules?" "I did this because I wanted to. Nothing wrong here. We just came in here and talked and that was it. Tonight we were outside talking for a few minutes and then came here. That's when you saw me."

The Warden nodded his head as he crossed his arms over his chest. "How long has this been going on?" He asked. "A few months now. I would of told you, but I know how you are with rules and everything." Mark sighed and nodded to this. "You can lose your job over this Glen. You know this correct?" Glen nodded as I felt my heart jump at those words of Glen losing his job over me. "Sir if I may speak?" The Warden looked to the inmate. "No you may not. But go ahead anyways." I looked up to the Warden. "He did this to get more alone time with me. Nothing happened. We just talked like he said. If I knew this was against the rules, it would of never been done. I swear it." The Warden nodded his head and looked to the Deputy. "I don't want to see this anymore Glen. If I catch inmate 3416 out during the night again. You will be out of job and she will be put in solitary confinment for the remainder of her sentence. Do I make myself clear?" Glen sighed as he looked to his brother. "No you don't. I respect you as a Warden and as a brother, Mark. But I will not stop this, just because you say so. I rather lose my job than deal with rules."

My heart stopped as I couldn't believe the words coming from Glen. "I love her and nothing nor nobody can keep me away from her. You know nothing about her and you could care less, because she's part of your prison system now. But, if she was a normal person, it would be totally different. She's a normal person, alright she committed a crime, but you don't know the whole story." Mark lifted a brow to Glen's out burst to him. "And you do?" He questioned. Glen nodded as the Warden looked to me. "Is this true? He knows the reasons behind your decisions?" I nodded. "Yes he does sir. I have told him everything." Mark nodded as he spoke once again. "And your reasoning for drug dealing, theft and assault and battery on the officer was?" I looked the Warden right in the eye as I spoke. "The drug dealing was a stupid way to make money and to keep reality away from me. I didn't want to deal with it, it was the wrong way to do so. Theft, I didn't steal nothing. Someone stole from me and sold it to a pawn shop. I was trying to get the badge back. It belongs to me. The assaulting an officer, he deserved it. He was the one who had my brother put undercover, when he knew it was too dangerous. Just stood there and let my brother get killed. I heard about it from a personal friend who was there that night." Mark nodded and rubbed his goatee. "I see. You say the police badge you were trying to take from the pawn shop was yours?" I nodded. "It was my brother's. It was given to me, when he was laid to rest." Mark nodded a bit as he listened. "I see. That does sort of explain your spit fire attitude a bit to me. Anything else I should know, before I punish you.."

I nodded as I stepped to him. The Warden bent down and we practically got nose to nose. "I should of became a cop in Memphis. I passed everything with flying colors, but the death of my brother and the curption of the system in Memphis brought me to a low level, which I should of avoided, but didn't. Alright I'm in here. I've paid my dues and still am. I deserve this kind of treatment because I'm a criminal, but I am still a human being with feelings buddy. I could care less about you and your mightiness in power you sit upon. Your a cold hearted bastard if you don't believe everything I've told you. If you don't, then that's your god damn problem. Don't punish Deputy Calaway just because he cares with his heart for me and treats me differently. He has followed your orders when it comes to me. Give him a break would yah. For once get off your god damn high horse, open that thick head of yours, along with your eyes and see that, there's more to life than being a fuckin' hard ass." With that I turned around and walked right out of the office.

**Chapter 13**

Glen stood there dumb founded at what I said to his brother and a Warden for that matter. Mark growled as he stood back up to his full height and looked to Glen. "You're gonna let your inmate speak to me that way?!" Glen nodded as he walked out of his own office as well. Mark growled as he huffed and walked back to his office. He couldn't believe he was stood up by a criminal and a woman at that, in front of his Deputy Warden in Command. He was hoping this wouldn't get out to his other guards or he is defiently out of a job.

I heard foot steps quickly coming up behind me as I was walking back to my cell. "Mands wait up.." I sighed as I turned around and came practically mid stomach to face with Glen. I looked up as tears were running down my face in the dim light of a nearby light fixture. Glen looked down at her and lifted his hands up, wiped away some stranded tears that lingered on her cheeks with the sides of his index fingers. "I have never seen someone stand up to him before and use the choice of words you have done so." I just shrugged. "Just sick and tired of being pushed around. I just want to get out of here and go start a fresh life somewhere Glen. Where nobody knows me. I want to become a cop like originally planned. But I'm at the cross roads, not knowing which way to go right now..." I sighed as I looked into Glen's soft, hazel eyes. "Glen, the time we've been spending together has been great. I've fallen for you and you have captured my heart, like nobody has before in my entire life. But after tonight, I don't think your brother's going to want me to stay in this prison. I don't want to cost you your job. It wouldn't be fair. Someone cost me a career and I don't want to cost yours..." Glen placed his hands gently upon my shoulders as he leaned down and caught my lips in a passionate kiss.

I didn't react right away because I was caught off guard. Then I got caught up in the moment and reacted by kissing him hard back. I pulled back from the kiss and nearly fell backwards. My knees had turned to rubber. "My Lord.. You're a fanstatic kisser by the way.." I gently commented. Glen smiled gently. "Mands I have also fallen for you. You have captured my heart like no other person has. You accept me for me, not for someone else. You have brought life into me that I never had. Trust me, my brother has noticed a big change in me. I hope you know you have my heart and I... I love you Mands." My heart skipped a beat at those simple words. I closed my eyes as tears burned my eyes once again. I wrapped my arms around him and just hugged him tightly. I didn't know what else to do nor say. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me into his gentle embrace. I pulled back in his arms and looked into his eyes once again. "And I love you Glen. Nobody and I mean nobody can not split us. If it ends up happening, then you will always be with me until the day I perish from this Earth. That's a promise I'm willing to make and keep." Glen smiled broadly. "As do I promise Mands to you those same words." We embraced one another while kissing passionatley.

We both pulled back from the kiss wanting more from one another. I saw lust filling up Glen's soft hazel eyes, which are now dark with want and desire. My eyes told him the same thing. He turned around and carried me back to his office and quietly closed his door and locked it, making look like he went home for the night. There was a spare cot in his office. Thank god the walls were cement and sound proof. That's what Glen told me. He laid me down on the cot as he kicked off his boots as I did with mine. The cot was small, just to fit one person but we managed to get on together. We ended up making love all night long.

**Chapter 14**

Glen woke up and got himself dressed. He shook me to get dressed, then get me quietly and quickly back to my cell. He looked to me as I yawned and then laid back down after getting back into my cell and into bed. Glen walked on down the lane acting like he was on his rounds as the sun light broke the sky and began to fill up the prison. I rolled over with a wonderful ache between my legs, covered my head back up with my blanket and sighed as I heard the Ltn., waking up the other inmates for breakfast. He bagged his police baton upon my bars. "Up and at'em 3416. Breakfast time..." I reached a hand out and gave him the finger. "Buzz off Ltn." Ltn. Austin growled as he walked into the cell, as I slid my hand back under the covers.

"Get up now inmate!" He yelled, in his scratchy, Texan voice. "Come back in a few years would yah.." He growled as he poked his head out, then walked back in and slammed his police baton upon my back. I yelled out in pain as he slammed it once more. "Don't disrespect me inmate. Now get up!" I growled as I couldn't move, just laid there as I heard the sound of pounding feet upon the cement. Ltn. Austin acted like nothing happen as Warden Calaway and Deputy Calaway came walking up to the cell. "What's going on Ltn?" Mark asked. Austin looked to him and shook his head. "Nothing Warden. This inmate won't get up and get going. Just disrespecting me that's all." The Warden motioned for Austin to move along with his rounds as the Warden walked in and shook me. "Up and on your feet inmate 3416." I yelled in pain once again as the Warden touched my back.

I felt tears running down my cheeks and soaking into the pillow. Mark looked to Glen. "That's the same yell we heard on our way here." Glen commented. Mark nodded as he pulled back the covers from me. "What happen inmate?" I couldn't move and barely speak. "Ltn. Austin hit me numerous times sir." Glen came walking in and crouched down near my head. "He did? With what? Tell me Mands." I sighed. "With his police baton. I didn't do nothing I was just laying here sleeping." Glen growled as he looked to Mark. "I thought you told Ltn. Austin to stay away from my inmate." "I did tell him, why do you ask?" Mark questioned. Glen gently pulled back my shirt and showed the forming bruises and others already there. "This is why. Our Ltn. is hitting the inmates once again with his baton." Glen growled as he placed my shirt back down, stood up to his full height and looked to Mark. Mark nodded and knew what must be done.

"I will go take care of this right now. She can stay in bed and you keep an eye on her. Tell me if anything changes with her alright?" Glen nodded as Mark started to walk away. "Oh one thing. Come to my office. I would like to speak with you Deputy Calaway." Glen nodded to the Warden as he walked off to deal with the abusive Ltn. Glen knelt down and made sure I was comfortable. "You alright Mands?" He asked. I sniffed a bit and nodded. "Yea I think so. It hurts to move.." Glen moved a few strans out of my face and kissed my forehead gently. "I will bring the doctor to you for a look at your back alright?" I gently nodded as Glen stood up. "I'll be right back. Just get some sleep, if you can." I just nodded once again very gently and closed my eyes to rest. Glen closed my cell door and locked it as he walked away for the prison doctor.

**Chapter 15**

The doctor came and checked my back out. "A few more cracked ribs and bruises. I gave her a shot for the pain. She'll be resting the rest of the day." He explained to Glen as he stood up and walked back to his office. Glen nodded and watched the doctor walk away and the Warden walk up. "How is she?" He asked Glen. Glen looked to his brother. "A few more cracked ribs. The doctor gave her something for the pain. She'll be resting for the rest of the day." Mark nodded. "Good to hear. Why don't you move her to your office, so you can keep an eye on her." Glen lifted a brow to his brother. "I'm letting the rule slip this once Deputy. We can keep an eye on her there better." Glen nodded as he slowly lifted me into his big, muscular arms and carried me to the cot in his office and laid me down gently.

Mark followed Glen into his office and closed the door. "We need to talk Glen." Glen covered me up and offered his brother a seat. "Sure Mark. What's on your mind?" Mark took the seat he was offered as Glen sat behind his desk and leaned back as he relaxed a bit. "I need to speak to you about three things. One your inmate, according to flipped him off this morning, then told him to buzz off." Glen chuckled as Mark told him what happen. "She isn't the only one that has told Ltn. Austin that Mark." Mark chuckled lightly. "I know. I thought I would let you know." "Thanks for letting me know." Mark nodded as he continued. "I made some phones calls down to the Memphis Police Department and checked on Mands' story about her brother. Come to find out, everything's true. About the badge and everything." Glen looked to his brother. "You didn't believe her, when she told you all of that?" Mark shook his head. "I didn't, because most inmates would lie to get out of here. You and I both know this." Glen nodded as he commented. "I understand your reasoning for it Mark, but I don't think she would lie to you." Mark nodded. "Now I know she wouldn't. Plus after her standing up to me like she did and telling me off. I'm definetly not calling her a liar that is for damn sure."

Glen lightly chuckled about what happen last night. "Another thing Glen. She's a police officer, she just never took the job..." Glen nodded. "I know all about that Mark. Why do you say that?" Mark leaned forward. "I was thinking. Her case's coming up in court to see, if she's getting out on good behavior. I'll put in a good word for her. See if we can't get her a job here at the prison. So you two can be together with no hassles." Glen rubbed his goatee and nodded to his brother. "You can count me in for a good word. I love the idea Mark." Mark nodded as he stood up. Glen stood up and walked around the desk to let his brother out. "I will see you in a few minutes to put in the paper work for her lawyer. It has to be in today." Glen nodded as Mark walked out and Glen closed the door and gathered paper work, left his office a few minutes after to go see his brother about the case.

**Chapter 16**

It was three weeks later that I was called into the visiting room. I walked in and sat down at a table as my lawyer was let in. He was carrying his brief case with him. I had an eerie feeling something wasn't right. "Good day to you Mands. How's everything?" Eric asked as he approached the table and placed his brief case upon the table top. I looked to him and shrugged. "Been better. What do I hold this visit for?" I couldn't help but ask. Eric seated himself, opened up his brief case and rummaged through some papers. Took a few out and laid them in front of me. "Your case came up in court today. I had to be there early this morning. Your case was looked over and with the good report from the Warden and the Deputy Warden in Command gave for your file. You've been released from prison on good behavior and to drug rehab." I felt my heart skip a beat and I nearly fainted off the table's bench. "Your... kidding right?" I asked. Eric shook his head. "No I'm not. Take a look.." He pushed the papers towards me. I picked them up and started reading them

It was official. I was released from prison on good behavior. I looked to Eric. "I thought I would never get a parole." Eric looked to me. "The judge found it in his heart to give you a chance. All I need you to do is sign these papers and we are done. You're free to go get your personal belongings down in lock up and sign out offically." Eric handed me a pen and I signed away quickly. I placed the pen upon the table top and Eric picked up the papers and looked them over and nodded. "You're now offically pardened Mands. Congratulations." Eric leaned his hand out. I slowly stood up and shook his hand gently. "Thanks Eric for everything." He nodded as he closed his brief case and walked away.

I walked out of the room and ran smack dab into Glen. I stumbled backwards and looked up. "Sorry Glen. I didn't know you were there." He smiled and looked to me. "What did your lawyer want?" He asked. "You know what he wanted Glen. You and your brother know." Glen tried acting innocent, but it never worked with me. "I'm happy for you Mands. Now you can do what you've always wanted. Start fresh and get a career started in law enforement." I didn't know what to say about that. "Your right Glen. But I need to go to drug rehab. That was part of the parole deal." Glen nodded as he smiled. "I know I made sure that happened."

I wrapped my arms around him and didn't want to let go. "I owe you and your brother a great deal of thanks for everything." Glen patted my back as I took a step back. "Wanna escort me down stairs to get my persnal belongings and become free citizen once again." Glen nodded. He leaned his arm out and escorted me gentleman like down stairs.

I walked up to the guard sitting behind a cage as he looked to me. I handed him the paper that stated I was released. He nodded as he handed me a clipboard to sign as he went over to a locker. Opened it up and took out all my belongings and brought them over. We went through everything to make sure everything was there. I nodded and signed the paper as my personal belonging were turned over to me. I left Glen to change into civilian clothes. I walked back out in my blue jeans, black boots, black t-shirt and black leather trench coat. Glen looked to me and smiled. "That's what you look like out of blue huh." I chuckled lightly and nodded. "Yes. These are more comfortable than those other clothes, I tell yah.." Glen chuckled a bit and motioned for me to follow him. "The Warden wants to see you before you leave." I nodded as I followed Glen back upstairs to the Warden's office.

Glen knocked on the door and waited for an answer. "Come in." Was stated from the other side of the door. Glen opened the door as we both walked in. "Sorry it took us some time, paper work was a pain." Glen stated. Mark stood up and nodded. "That's fine. I had some paper work to finish anyways. Good to see you again Mands. Please have a seat, I would like to speak with you before you leave." I nodded as I sat down with Glen standing behind me. Mark seated himself behind his desk and leaned back in his leather office chair. "Mands.. Glen and I were talking and came up with something, we hope you will consider..." I lifted a brow as I listened. "Alright.. What's the catch here?" Mark shook his head. "No catch just an opportunity." I nodded as he continued. "Glen and I talked it over with the higher offices and what not, if you are willing to comply with everything with your release first, that means going to drug rehab. We would like you to come and work here at the prison with us..." I went into total shock at the sound of Mark's voice telling me I had a job at the prison. "You would be working under Glen and I of course. You were an officer no matter what in Memphis, Mands. I have connections down there and found out. So you were an officer no matter what. But we would like to give you an opportunity to put those skills to better use than what you put them to before."

Glen placed a hand upon my shoulder as I looked up into his soft, hazel eyes. "How about it Mands?" I looked down into my lap and finally found my voice. "I..I..I don't know what to say.." I finally got myself an answer as I looked up to Mark. "I will gladly accept the position to work under you and Glen." Mark nodded as Glen gave my shoulder a light squeeze. "That's great Mands." Mark stated as he opened up a file folder upon his desk, took out a couple pieces of paper and placed them in front of me. "Read this over and sign it. That's your contract to work here and to be offically part of the corrections department. Once you've completed your 90 day stay in rehab. You can return and start your new position here at the prison." I took the pieces of paper and throughly read through them. I nodded as I read everything and looked to Mark. "Everything sounds good to me. Where do I sign?" I put the papers upon the desk top as Mark handed me a pen. I signed both papers and handed the papers back and the pen.

I stood up along with Mark and shook his hand. "Welcome to the corrections division Mands." I nodded as Glen and I gave one another a hug. "Great to have you around on good terms and permently Mands." "I wouldn't have it any other way Glen." We pulled back as Mark cleared his throat. "Hold on.." Mark opened up his top left desk drawer, pulled out a black leather box and closed the drawer once again. "This is for you Mands. It's from Glen and I." I looked to Mark and then the box. I took the box gently from his hands and held it in my right as I opened the top with my left. In the box sat my brother's police badge. I gasped as I placed my hand over my mouth. I felt my eyes welling up with tears.

I took my hand away from my mouth. "It's.. my brother's badge.. Where.. how.." Glen placed his arm around my shoulders and took the case from me and looked down at me. "After you told me what happen, I took the time and tracked it down in Memphis. Bought it and got it shipped here. It's safe and sound where it belongs, with you Mands." He handed the case back to me as a tear rolled down my cheek. Mark looked to me. "You alright Mands?" He asked. I nodded as I stared at the badge in the case. "Yes I am. Just very happy. I have the love of my life, my dream job and now my brother's badge, which I thought I lost. But it's now back with me. I couldn't be better." Glen gave my shoulders a gentle squeeze to comfort me.

"Once you get back from drug rehab. We will have your uniform, badge, everything ready for you to start." Mark stated. I nodded as I leaned forward and kissed Mark's cheek. "Thank you Mark. Sorry I said those things I said to you.." Mark smiled gently to me and shook his head. "No you're right Mands. You just gave me something to think about that's all. I should be thanking you." I blushed a bit as I turned around and looked to Glen. "And thank you Big Guy. I owe you so much, but you have my heart and I have yours. That's all I could ever want besides this.." Referring to the badge. I closed the case and handed it to Glen. "Keep it safe until I return from rehab... Please." Glen nodded as we embraced once more and a passionate kiss to boot. I pulled back and nodded to them both. "I'll be back, then there will be hell to wreck upon this prison.." Mark and Glen both chuckled as I left the office.

**Chapter 17**

A month passed as I walked back through the fence surrounding the prison, which I once called home. I sighed as I walked into the prison and was greeted by the guards as I walked by. I had a pass on me that Glen sent to me in through the mail. We kept in contact through mail and phones calls. He would come and see me on visiting days. We grew stronger with love everyday. I walked by . He was standing with his arms crossed over his chest on duty as I walked by. "What are you doing here?" He asked. I stopped in my foot steps, turned and looked to him. "I work here now Ltn. So calm down." He just smirked as I turned and walked away. Nobody knew I was coming a day early. So I snuck in without either Glen nor Mark knowing.

I walked up a couple flights of stairs and snuck up to Glen's office. I looked through the window, beside the doorway and saw his back to the doorway. He was sitting in his chair fiddling with his computer. The door was open so you could hear the hitting of the keys on the keyboard. I walked and stood in the doorway. "I thought you couldn't deal with technology..." Glen sighed and didn't turn around at first and then commented. "How else am I suppose to get reports done.." He turned around and stopped mid-sentence as he saw me standing in his doorway. "Mands.." He stood up quickly as I took a few steps into his office. He walked around the desk, came over and gave me one of his big bear hugs. I wrapped my arms around him, not letting him go.

"I've missed you so much.." Glen whispered. I sighed deeply not wanting to let go. "I missed you too." Glen put me back down on my feet as he released me from his arms. "Your back a day early, why didn't you call and tell me.." I shrugged and then said. "I wanted to surprise you and Mark. Plus you looked so comfortable typing away on that computer of yours..." Glen just rolled his eyes and just shook his head. He looked to me. "Does Mark know your here yet?" I shook my head. "You're the first to know besides ." Glen shook his head as he looked to me. "Did he give you a hard time?" "No, he just asked what I was doing here and I told him I worked here. He just smirked at me and I walked away." Glen nodded as he snapped his fingers. "Oh yea.." He walked around to his desk, opened the upper left hand draw and pulled out the box from before. "I know your gonna want this back.." He handed me the box as I took it from him. "Thanks for keeping it for me Glen. I appreciate it." He nodded as I opened the box and looked at the badge. I sighed as I closed it and held it in my hands.

"Let's go see Mark. He's gonna be thrilled to see you. He's been asking about you a lot lately." I lifted a brow in surprisement. "He has?" I asked. Glen nodded as we walked out of his office and down to Mark's. Mark's door was open and Glen knocked upon the door. "Up for some company Warden?" Glen asked. Mark looked up from the paper work upon his desk and leaned back in his desk chair. "Depends on who it is.. Why do you ask Deputy..." I stepped into view in front of Glen. "Because this is a once in a life time opportunity for you to see me ever hold your peace." Mark chuckled as he smiled gently and stood up and walked around his desk to the front of it. I stepped in as Mark hugged me. "Good to have you back Mands. How yah doing?" I stepped back from the hug and looked to Mark. "Pretty good. I'm feeling better about everything. I'm clean for a month now and still going. I owe you both a grant of thanks for everything. I think I would still be at the cross roads in my life, if you guys didn't direct me in the way I should go."

They both shook their heads. "It was our pleasure to help you out Mands. Good to see you back. Your back early though, a day I should say." Mark commented. I nodded. "Rehab let me go a day early. So I decided I would return and get my duties started a day early. I couldn't stay away from family now could I?" Glen walked up behind me and placed both his hands upon my shoulders. "It's good to have the family together as a whole once again." Mark nodded. "I couldn't agree more. Then if your ready to get started with your job Mands.." Mark leaned over and opened his right desk drawer and pulled out a black box. He held it out as he opened it. "Here's your badge and name tag to place upon your uniform." I looked to the badge of the corrections department upon it with my name tag beside it. It said ' '. I swallowed hard. "Like the name tag?" Glen asked. I nodded. "I love it.." Glen stepped to the side and picked up a stack of clothes off a nearby chair. "These are your uniforms and we wear black combat boots. Which you already wear." I took the uniforms from Glen and nodded as I listened. "Once your in uniform and ready to go on duty. You will be issued the rest of your weapons and such." Mark explained.

I nodded as I walked off to get changed. I walked back into Mark's office in the guard's uniform. Same color and style as Mark's and Glen's. "Looking sharp ." I nodded as I showed respect to my boss The Warden, holding my hat within my hands. "Thank you sir." Glen walked over and took the case from Mark's hands as Mark, removed the badge and name tag and pinned it to my uniform. I stood proudly looking down at them both upon my uniform. "Looking sharp Captain." I nodded. "Thank once again sir." Glen closed the case and placed it upon Mark's desk. Mark walked over to a couple of filing cabinets and took a belt off the top. It was rolled up with all the weapons a correction's officer needed. He walked back over and handed it to me. I took it and placed it upon my waist and fastened it to make sure it didn't fall off. Glen grabbed a book off of Mark's desk and handed it to Mark. Mark placed the book in the middle of his left hand, flatley as he told me to raise my left hand and place my right hand upon the book. I didn't know what the book was, I just did as I was told. I was given an oath that all correction officers are given to uphold. I nodded and gave my solemn oath to abide by it. Mark nodded as he placed the book back upon his desk.

"You're now offically part of the correction officers bureau. Welcome aboard Captain Mands Calaway." Glen and Mark both saluted me as I saluted them back. I felt like I was in the military, but it was part of being a correction's officer. Mark looked to Glen. "Why don't you give our new Captain a tour of the place and put her to work." Glen nodded as he escorted me out of Mark's office and showed me around. Well to places that only the officer's could go. Glen put me on guard duty with him during mess hall time. I stood upon the cat walk, watching the inmates and making sure order was minded. I sighed as I watched for awhile and then moved to a different angle. Glen looked to me. "Something on your mind Captain?" He asked. I looked to him and just shrugged. "I was just thinking of when I was sitting down there.. I was sitting at the cross roads of my life and didn't even know it, until you guys showed me a path that was the best to take." Glen chuckled lightly as we were summoned downstairs to break up a fight. "Everybody's like that Mands. You should know that. Now let's go. Time to see if you can really handle yourself." I nodded as I followed Glen downstairs to the mess hall.

END


End file.
